


whit

by Ajjin



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajjin/pseuds/Ajjin
Summary: 女a男o





	whit

**Author's Note:**

> abo预警

受孕

男仆手端红茶走向靠坐在沙发上的女孩，皮鞋踏在木板上的声音十分清脆。

女孩小小的身躯被紧身的黑色丝绒洋裙包裹起来，她的双乳傲人地悬在胸前，乳头隐约可见。她细滑的双腿上没有遮挡，漂亮的双脚直塞进亮面黑色高跟鞋里。

“主人，下午茶时间到了。”

男仆跪在女孩地脚边，将红茶递到女孩的手边。女孩接过红茶，温度正好，于是一饮而尽。

女孩把杯子重重地放在茶几上，霎时男仆跪坐在地上，双腿止不住地颤抖，眼神变得迷离，汗水从额角流下。

空气中浓重的红酒味不断地冲击着男人的后颈。

“主人，现在吗？”

他尽他所能保持着优雅的语调。

女孩点了点头。

男人伸手去解自己的皮带扣，女孩将他的上身拉到沙发上，他听话的抚摸起女孩的腹下。

既然已是发情期，他的手刚刚移到位置，便摸到了没有穿内裤的女孩雄壮的阴茎。

他像发了疯一般地隔着裙子含住巨根，用力地吞吐着，唾液混着体液把裙摆弄得湿透。

女孩见他已无暇顾及自己的身下，于是扯掉他的外裤，把他的内裤抓了起来，向上扯着。

他那秀气的前部被紧紧地束缚在裤子里，见前段滴出些水，女孩才一把撕烂了内裤。

他不安地扭动着臀部，后穴的淫水蹭湿了他整个屁股，甚至向下流着。女孩用手指扒开他的后穴，搅动着，引来他更加疯狂的舔舐。

终于，女孩把他拉到了沙发上，他下身裸露，上身却还一丝不苟地穿着酒保服。女孩则只有下身湿透。

女孩指了指自己的胸口，他会意，从那个极低的领口前拉开了拉链，裙子慢慢脱落，女孩成了赤身裸体。当裙子被剥掉时，女孩的双乳抖了抖，诱人极了。

女孩凑上前去与他接吻，她拽着他的领带，慢慢解开，把他的眼睛蒙起来。再慢慢将他的上衣脱去，他们终于坦诚相见。

他们疯狂地吻着，舔着，唾液顺着脖颈流到胸前。他抓住她地巨乳，揉捏着，搓着，舔着，咬着，吸着，他爱死了那只属于他的两个乳房。

女孩的手一下也没停止地开拓着早已敞开大门的后穴，水声啧啧，色情极了。

“想要吗？”

女孩终于开口了。

男人点点头，眼中的雾气使他看起来早已是被情欲冲昏头脑的样子。

女孩把他按到躺在沙发上，将自己挺立的阴茎送入发情期空荡的后穴。

他发出满足的喟叹。

她一下一下地动着，信息素也一下一下地冲击着男人。

男人的信息素是矿泉水味，几乎闻不到。但渐渐被稀释的红酒味也是两人交欢的证明。

她的乳房在男人的胸膛上揉蹭，乳头更加挺立。

男人拱起背，把脸埋在乳房之间，疯狂地舔舐。

忽然女孩加重了动作，每一次撞击都引来男人变调的呻吟。她握着他的髋骨，但仍然只有三分之二的阴茎在洞穴里冲撞。

她揉捏他的臀肉，亲吻他的耳垂，渐渐地，男人的身体更加放松了。她放出更多的信息素，促使着男人身体内的隐秘部位敞开大门。

她一个猛冲，终于将所有阴茎送进了洞穴。

生殖腔十分温热，紧紧包裹着阴茎的头部。

那种滚烫紧致立马让女孩的阴茎成了结。

“今天射在里面吧。生一个我们的孩子。”

女孩今天第一次笑着看向男人。

“一切如主人所愿。”

于是女孩又一次开始了撞击，囊袋与腿根拍打的声音渐渐染上了水声，男人阴部的肉几乎要被撑平，男人总觉得还没有射精，自己的肚子已经鼓了起来。

女孩的持久力十分厉害，他们从沙发上滚到地下，女孩依然没有射精，而男人的阴茎已经什么都吐不出来，只有透明的水偶尔流出。

“主人，你好厉害。”

女孩躺下，让男人骑坐在她的跨上。

男人会意，将重量压在女孩身上。

囊袋似乎都快要被挤进后穴了，毕竟发情期的Omega的后穴可是能张得很大的。

男人继续攻陷着女孩的乳房，弹揉扭搓，把那小巧漂亮的乳头弄得通红。

“真可惜，这么漂亮的乳房不能产奶。”

……

不知过了多久，女孩终于把全数的精液洒在了生殖腔里。


End file.
